Addiction
by MatildaHummingbird
Summary: Written for a Shassie song challenge on DA. Shawn and Lassiter are addicted to each other, they just haven't realized it yet. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Psych. - SHASSIE ONE SHOT!


**Authors Note:** I wrote this for rubydesire's song challenge on DA for the Shassie FTW group. I literally made the final decision to enter this contest on the due date...haha wish me luck!

**Shassie Song Choice: **Addiction by: Bobby McNamara (Not a famous song, Bobby McNamara is my cousin who is just starting out as a musician so be nice! The song can be found on You Tube!) Also I know we're not generally allowed to post song lyrics on ff but I don't think it should matter in my case since I have **PERMISSION** from the singer/songwriter himself.

**Addiction**

It was one of those mornings where the pull to stay sleeping was just a little stronger then the buzzing alarm next to Lassiter's head. The more the clock screamed the more the detective squeezed his eyes shut, he grumbled in defiance and even used his pillow to cover his ears. Eventually though; Lassiter had no choice but to roll over and grab on to the offensive clock, pressing the 'off' button with a little more force than necessary.

"Three minutes thirteen seconds...That's a new record for you Lassie... I'm proud."

The voice made Lassiter jump a bit, but he then turned to regard his sleeping partner. Shawn was facing him looking a bit groggy and still curled up in a ball. The most precious ball Lassiter had ever seen. Lassiter didn't say anything; he just bent his head and gave the other man a kiss.

_In the morning when the birds start singing and the sun shines through, my window bringing a smile to my face that only you can replace with a kiss – with a kiss._

Once their lips parted it didn't take long for Lassiter to decide to stay in bed a little longer, he kept telling himself five more minutes, five more minutes as he lay back down, greedily pulling Shawn closer to him. Shawn's response was to just stretch out and mould himself perfectly into Lassiter's side, his free arm pulling the detectives blanket tighter around them.

It was kind of funny, when they first started having sleepovers, Lassiter had kept onto the rule that it wouldn't interfere with his work. Yet with each passing day the detective seemed to care less and less about punctuality and more and more about stealing just a few more minutes. Until eventually the clock showed that the detective he had less than 20 minutes to get out the door.

_There's something about the way your eyes stare at mine, I'm late for work, but baby that's fine. I'm lost in your complexion you've become my infection and babe – I don't mind. _

Oh, but Lassiter minded a little. Not very much, but he couldn't help but feel just a little guilty as he strode into the station a good ten minutes late. A few uniforms met him with a cocked eyebrow as if to ask 'are you dying or something?' because detective Carlton Lassiter was _never _late. It was actually kind of annoying and as Lassiter sat at his desk he made the decision that Shawn had to sleep at his own place tonight – whether he liked it or not goddammit.

Lassiter stuck to that conviction, about an hour into his paperwork – that's when McNab came over to him carrying a brown paper bag.

"McNab?" Lassiter looked confused.

"Uh – I found this, on the steps...Had your name on it." The younger cop looked a little frightened but none the less he put the bag down in front of the detective before going back to his own work station. For a second Lassiter stared the bag down before unrolling the top to glance at the contents; a sandwich, a water bottle, a couple cookies, and...a container of pineapple slices. A little post it note on the inside of the bag just had a small heart doodled on it and to keep from blushing Lassiter quickly rolled the bag back up and threw it into the bottom drawer of his desk.

Okay...So maybe Spencer could stay another night, no big deal, no big deal. Lassiter was getting used to seeing Shawn everyday anyhow...It really wasn't that big of a deal. Really. Screw it, Spencer was getting sent home tonight. Really.

_I don't need a doctor to write a prescription because I'm not sick I just have an addiction, and if I started every day the same way, I'd be the happiest its true, if every day started and ended with you. _

_You_; being Shawn, the 'psychic' watched as McNab dropped the lunch bag in front of Lassie and then delighted in the way Lassie's ears turned pink as the other man threw the bag into his desk. Lassiter looked flustered but at least now he wouldn't starve.

When the detective had realized he was going to be late for work this morning, he hadn't been happy and had fussed around like it was the end of the world finally leaving the house with no food. It was odd but Shawn had thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen...

Okay the second most adorable thing he had ever seen...The way Lassiter's whole face burned after their first kiss, that was the first and that moment was forever grilled into Shawn's memory.

_When I think about the time when you placed your lips on mine, you went first but you didn't know – that for a long time I had you on my mind, you were stuck in my head but I guess it didn't show. _

Shawn had been so shocked that Lassiter had kissed him first; Shawn had had a boy crush on the detective for as long as he could remember and for the longest time was convinced that it was all it could be. Of course that didn't stop Shawn from acting like a nuisance. Seriously, his 'crush' had been so intense that he had no trouble acting like a complete dick just to get the detective's attention. To this day It was a habit he wouldn't soon stop.

_Now you got me buzzing like a bee for its honey, when I think of how we started – I laugh because it's funny._

For years, being with Lassiter had been just a funny little fantasy, until one day the unexpected happened. The detective had approached him privately, and asked if Shawn knew how to dance – at the time he was trying to impress some girl, and at the time Shawn didn't know how to dance one little bit...But that didn't stop him from saying yes.

Weeks went by of Shawn renting dance instruction videos and memorizing every second of them, and he used every opportunity to either place himself in the detective's arms, or place a hand suggestively on Lassie's lower back to 'correct his form' until one day the lessons just stopped and the two just started dancing in perfect unison. They had finished doing a complete ...albeit sloppy circle around the room when Shawn had to ask.

"Whatever happened to that girl?"

Lassiter's face burned a bit as he took a second to stare Shawn down... "I...I've moved on."

Lassiter's lips brushed Shawn's then, for the first time ever. Shawn lit up like a Christmas tree – which was saying something since due to an unfortunate drier accident, he was wearing one of his dad's lucky shirts that day. Regardless Shawn kissed back applying a little more pressure.

Something should be said about the kind of kiss they had, at first it was just a kiss. Shawn was absolutely delighted and Lassiter's face was bright red, but then they kissed again, and again. Clothes were being dropped on the floor, and the ballroom music was then overpowered by the sounds of two full grown men crying out for each other in pure ecstasy.

When they were done, there was a good few moments where Shawn lay there in complete disbelief that in that instance... Lassiter had chosen him.

_When we had our first kiss, when we danced our first dance, when we first made love, boy you gave a chance. _

It was a good memory to start the way with. The rest of the day went by without a hitch; a few uniforms were called into a couple scenes but there was nothing that required a detective or an investigation. It was a rare day where Lassiter was home by 6PM and was surprised to see that Shawn was still at his apartment.

"Lassie you're home!" Shawn jumped up from the couch and greeted the detective with a kiss. The detective kissed back but soon he was grilling his boyfriend on the spot.

"You can't leave me lunches on the steps Spencer." Lassiter said right away. "People will start to know."

Shawn pretended to think about it. "So?"

"So?" Lassiter scoffed a bit. "That's all you have to say is so? Spencer, there are times when we _work _together. Do I have to remind you what happened to my first partner, who had to transfer? Because of you by the way."

Shawn shrugged. "If she hadn't been transferred, we never would've met Jules and you and I wouldn't be here playing house every other night."

Lassiter had to stop and state for a second...huh...Shawn was right. Bah! Regardless!

"About that, tonight you need to stay at your place." Lassiter said it quickly and darted into the next room.

"What – a say what?" Shawn followed. "Why would that be? Lassie?"

Lassiter huffed a bit and started unpacking his suitcase. "I was late this morning, it was embarrassing, and then McNab suddenly has this bagged lunch for me... Tomorrow I just want it to be a normal day."

Shawn softened a bit, and even though Lassie wasn't making any sense he decided to give the detective what he asked for. Shawn went over to give him another kiss. "Alright, tonight I go home, but tomorrow – I want foreplay, like ...lots of it, copious amounts, I'm even going to start dirty texting you around 2PM to get you all hot...Hopefully you'll be at your desk where you can keep it hidden and if not...Well sucks to be you Lassie."

It was a joke, but it was enough Lassiter's ears turned pink. "You wouldn't..."

"I never lie about dirty texting." Shawn kept a completely straight face; once again he gave Lassie a kiss before heading for the door. "Have a good night Lassie."

The door closed with its usual clicking sound, but tonight the click seemed louder. Yup, Shawn was gone for the night. No big deal. It meant that Lassiter could make his own dinner, watch something he wanted to watch, go to bed early, and get to work early to make up for today...It was going to be a good night. Really.

Later that night, Shawn was in the process of climbing into his own bed, he spent the better part of the day running around with Gus while Lassie was at work. It was always fun but today Shawn was tired and as he sank into his covers he was looking forward to sleep; only sleep didn't come. Shawn was tired but he was more restless, and for an hour he tossed and he turned, and he stared at his ceiling until eventually his phone buzzed with a text message.

Sitting up Shawn grabbed for the phone and pressed the 'open' button, the message to pop up making him smile.

**Can't sleep. My stupid bed smells like you.**

Shawn's smile turned into a grin as he texted back.

**My bed smells like me too. It's very comfortable. **

A few moments went by of Shawn staring at his phone, Lassie's second message popping up.

**My bed smells like you, and your bed smells like you. That isn't fair. **

Shawn chuckled, he knew what Lassie was fishing for, normally he'd just let it ride out until the detective finally blurted out what he wanted but it was late so Shawn threw Lassie a bone. (Haha).

**Then come over and make it fair Lassie, I'm waiting. **

Shawn pressed send, something in his stomach fluttering. He really hadn't expected Lassie to cave tonight; but Shawn was glad he did. It was just hitting Shawn now how miserable he would've been if he actually had to of woken up the next morning alone. He couldn't help it. He needed his Lassie pillow.

_I don't need a doctor to write a prescription because I'm not sick, I just have an addiction, and if I started every day the same way, I'd be the happiest its true; if every day, started and ended with you. _

**~End. **


End file.
